The Cock-Blocker
by joell55
Summary: Sitting in my Office thinking about my Sex life pregnant and post marriage with familiar addition...come and listen


**The Little CockBlocker**

Now I'm sitting here with my cock in pain and I'm feeling the blue balls syndrome ...wanna know why its because of this little cockblocker

Well let me start at the beginning...My name is Harry potter ...or the wizarding hero...or the boy who lived ...take your pick I don't give a fuck

 **Because my balls hurt**

I'm in my late twenties and at a peak of my life ...life couldn't be better even if it tried ...I'm loving my life living at the Black manor with my husband...and our little 5 months boy whom I just love to death ...but at this moment is wanna throw him to the Merfolks of the Black Lake...don't look at me like that

 **My balls hurt**

See ... Here now the thing is I'm a married guy ...you'd think I d have all the sex I can ever want ...well I did for some time ...ooh those were the days ...days when I could bend Draco in to any flat surface and make him surrender all his sense of being to being being impaled by my...fuck

 **My balls hurt**

I met Draco ...well the new and manner improved Draco some 3 years after the war...I liked him he liked me ...we had one time no string attached ...well that didn't end well because it turned into monthly sex escapade ...which turned weekly romps at some hidden AirBnB in muggle London ...

 **Let me scratch my balls ...they hurt**

Well weekly sex turned into going steady...and then we decided to make it public and get engaged...Ron off course blew a gasket ...but thanks to Hermione female parts he was subdued..."must remember to send Hermione a gift "

Well that was that we got married ...and the sex libidos was like inflamed ...it got to the point when we would stay in bed for hours and scream until our throat got dry cause sex with Draco is that good

Draco body is like warm bodied creamy vanilla infused chocolate...he has a muscly defined body with all Quidditch instructor games practised ...thanks lord for small miracles

His pink lips are utterly shameless in bed ...if you ever been sucked by those lips with that swirly tongue you d know. ..not that you will ever...I will curse anyone who tries those goodies

He has a flat stomach with definitions which will put shame to mines ...and that's saying something...his cock is like a straight lollipop which can make me send shouting prayers to all the Gods above for this perfect creature...cause he's mine

 **Fuck my balls**...

Well his backside is my favorite area...its not fat ...and not skinny its just delicious...and his perfects ass is just ...fuck

Well I have been in that hot channel many times and every time its like a new sensation on my cock...all velvet tight warmed up passage of the darlings

Every time we go up in bed for sex we just forget ourselves and just focus on each other pleasures ...the height of things has never been reached and we will do our best to take it to the next level

Well with all this sex ...we got an amazing news almost a year ago...Draco got pregnant... Its was like a miracle times two and with the pregnancy ...Draco sexual libido was just amazing...I had to take vacation from work to satisfy my lovely mate

We got married before he could give birth...Malfoys and their non bastard children silly family code...well that's just peachy

And five months ago we welcomed our son ...Scorpius James Malfoy Potter...i didn't pick the name...but its was three malfoys versus me ...they won...Lucius stare is still as scary...Narcissa gaze can make you confess all your past sin...and Draco had this serene calmness look on him ...thats after a cussing at me episode i decided to give in...a name is a name right?...baby Scorpius is perfect mixture of us

But with this new addition to our new family so came new challenges

Like the baby cried for attention when I'm putting the moves on my husband

Like when i come home from work ...expecting lots of sex ...I instead get baby duties ...that's child is naughty ...crying whenever he doesn't receive attention...if you try to put him down ...your ears will pay for that act.

So number of sex dwindled from all the all the times to once a week because fatherhood took a toll on Draco

Its been two weeks now as I'm sitting here ...with my blue balls...which hurt like ...fuck

"Knock knock"

"Yes ...Mrs Perwich "

"Sir ...someone is here to see you"

"I'm a bit busy right now...ask if they can come later"

"Okay sir"

Just when I'm about to return to my thoughts ...

"Bombarda"

I immediately went for my wand...and saw Draco entering my office

"Draco...is something wrong?...is the baby okay?..."

"Yes and No...I'm here for one thing"

Harry looked at Draco ...puzzled

"Harry ...I've just got my mother to babysit Scorpius... So we have about three hours before I'm demanded back"

"-"

"I need sex ...or I'm gonna go insane..."

"Draco-"

"Cancel everything cause right now ...I'm your work"

Draco started to strip and I sent a spell to lock the door while sending a silent thanks to the Gods and to Narcissa for this overdue present

"Harry-"

Draco was naked on my table

Sorry readers my balls are about to be relived and I'm have a job to do...see you after three hours ...for now...be jealous in the fact that I'm gonna be banging my husband something fierce

Bye!


End file.
